Database reports may often contain large quantities of densely packed information making them difficult to read. Blank spaces, such as blank rows or columns, may be used to delineate the information to increase readability by separating different sections of data within a form or report. In many cases, however, it is difficult to insert blank space in the desired location with the desired functionality.
For example, because the entire database report typically is generated as a single object, the user may have no way to insert blanks in the report. In other cases where the user is permitted to insert blank spaces at specific locations in the report, correct position of the blank spaces relative to other rows or columns in the report can be lost if the number of rows or columns changes.